Wendelin
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Wendelin la Rara, a la que le gusta que la quemen por bruja, esta recogiendo frutas dl bosque cuando pasa un caballero andante. ¿Qué ocurrirá? - Tirando a Crack!, honestamente - Reto Historias Olvidadas del foro DDNT - Gui


**Gui**: Este fic participa en el reto **Historias Olvidadas** del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus y la verdad, ¡espero que os guste! Es un personaje que me llama mucho la atención y espero que esté entre los personajes disponibles de ;)

**Disclaimer:** Estoy segura de que Rowling cumple los plazos de escritura, no como yo...

* * *

**Wendelin**

Wendy recogía fresas del bosque una mañana templada de primavera cuando un caballero andante de brillante armadura pasó por allí. Wendy vio su oportunidad dibujarse ante sus ojos y se decidió por un look princesa en apuros. Además convocó un par de murciélagos. Se echó a gritar (tuvo cuidado de dejar las fresas con repelente de muggles escondidas).

-¡Socorro! ¡Ayúdenme!

El caballero de brillante armadura que no tenía pinta de tener una sola pizca de cerebro paró al escucharla. Pensó "es mi día de suerte, pocas veces ya se encuentran princesas en apuros a las que salvar". Sacó su espada del cinto y atacó a los murciélagos con un ruido de bestia salvaje. Salvó a la princesa y consiguió montarla en la grupa de su caballo. Juntos, se dirigieron hacia Grantham.

-¿Cómo ha acabado en esta situación, mi señora?

-Oh, fue tan extraño. Estaba recogiendo frutas en el bosquecillo porque me lo pidió mi señor padre para la cena de esta noche cuando me aventuré por una cueva y salieron esas dos criaturas infames y horribles... ¡Ay! Casi me desmayo...

El príncipe estaba encantado. Wendy le llevaba por su camino.

-Esta es mi casa - dijo al llegar a un lugar destartalado. A su lado estaba el burdel.

-¿En este lugar tan infame?

-No, mi señor, pero es que no quiero que nos vea juntos mi padre. ¿Qué diría si supiese...?

Dejó caer la frase y miró al caballero con ojos galantes. Él no se hizo desear. Pronto fue él quien guiaba a la joven. Pasaron una tarde increíble consumando los placeres de la vida. Wendy estaba saciada. Pero en cuanto al caballero se le bajó el calentón, se asustó.

-¡Bruja! - le dijo. Wendelin estaba en éxtasis. Ahora la iba a denunciar por bruja.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? - dijo apareciendo como una vieja con pústulas con el pelo aún pelirrojo. El caballero se envalentonó (por suerte no se asustó, o habría echado a correr) y le agarró el brazo.

-¡No escaparás!

En menos que cantaba un gallo, ya habían llegado al palacio de justicia. El caballero denunció a Wendelin diciendo que le había embrujado tomando la apariencia de una joven bellísima. Los hombres no sabían cómo actuar, estaba claro. Si decía eso, estaba claro lo que habían hecho juntos... Qué ridículo.

Los tramites duraron poco. Las pruebas eran suficientes y el nuevo aspecto de Wendy decía muchas cosas. Pronto la metieron en la cárcel. Al día siguiente, el pueblo se congregaba alrededor de la hoguera para ver el nuevo martirio.

Era la quinta vez que la quemaban delante de los habitantes de Grantham. Ese pueblo había visto las mayores atrocidades. La primera vez estaba de madre de familia y había conseguido que su vecina la denunciase. La segunda vez era una jovencita a la que habían pillado con otras tres haciendo bailes extraños a la luz de la luna llena. La tercera vez era una niña con el pelo tan rojo que hacía cosas tan increíbles que les había asustado a todos. La cuarta no la recordaba muy bien, pero la quemaron a la vez que Cemeda, la mujer que le enseñó el truco para enfriar las llamas la primera vez que la cogieron. A Cemeda nunca la habían cogido y aquella vez había sido por culpa de Wendy si no recordaba mal.

Ahora la quemaban como a una vieja que se disfrazaba de joven hermosa para desvirgar caballeros andantes. Era tan gracioso...

Cuando el fuego alcanzó sus pies decidió probar el fuego sin enfriar. Le tentaba demasiado. Todo su cuerpo pedía fuego. Empezó a toser por el humo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se doblaba en dos. Realmente disfrutaba con el asunto. Empezó a quedarse sin aire y llegó el agobio. Intentaba soltarse desesperadamente cuando la primera llama la alcanzó. El calor era insoportable, pero esa llama la quemó con saña. Gritó como si la vida le fuese en ello (y es que le iba).

En medio del agobio recordó el hechizo e intentó pronunciarlo. La boca se le llenaba de humo. Estaba mal. Se encontraba fatal. ¿Moriría allí?

Entonces las llamas dejaron de quemar. Ella siguió retorciéndose sin darse cuenta y al caer tuvo un momento de parálisis. ¿Quién había apagado el fuego? Volvió a gritar y gritar, recordando poco a poco el papel que tenía que representar. Al final dejó de gritar y metió en medio un tronco chamuscado que bien podría ser ella. Se desapareció.

Pero no apareció demasiado lejos. Cambió rápidamente de apariencia y empezó a escudriñar la multitud. Entonces lo vio. Era Grant el Perfecto.

Grant el Perfecto solo tenía un defecto y es que estaba completamente enamorado de Wendy.

-¡Wendelin! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro que me encuentro bien, ¿por qué me fastidias la muerte?

-Te seguí. El trece da mala suerte y sabía que intentarías que te quemaran por decimotercera vez cuando vi que te ibas con el caballero estúpido.

-¡Deja de seguirme! ¿Y si hubiese querido morir?

-¡Aún eres joven Wendelin!

-¿Ah si?

Wendy se transformó en vieja de nuevo.

-Voy a ver si me paseo así por las calles, se asustarán y me quemarán otra vez.

-No hagas eso Wendelin, me partes el corazón. ¿Sabes acaso lo que te quiero?

-Sí, Grant, sí. Claro que lo sé.

-¡Ven conmigo!

Así que se fue con él. Un ratito. También podía aprovecharse de él, aunque ya había tenido suficiente en un día, en principio...

* * *

Y esto es todo! Pequeño momento chorras.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
